kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo Conbolt
Romeo Conbolt (Numbuh Rainbow) (originally from Fairy Tail) is a 15-year-old firebender and mage-in-training. He is about to enter his 2nd year of Hogwarts. After the timeskip, Romeo joins Sector MG along with Wendy Marvell, and he is the Vice-Leader and Colorful Combat Specialist. Nextgen Series A student at Hogwarts, Romeo was never able to find a wand that would choose him, but he was still able to use magic by combining it with his firebending. However, using both powers is exhausting, so he constantly trains himself to be more enduring. In Seven Lights: The Side Stories, Romeo meets Wendy at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley, when said girl is reading his book about bending. They have a short time to get acquainted with each other before Facilier pulls Wendy away. They meet up again in Glitzville, but Romeo doesn't recognize her disguise as "Wendell Berry." He watches the Glitz Pit tournament as Wendy's disguise falls off. When she and Chelia go to catch Team Rocket, Romeo catches her scarf when it falls off, putting it on himself. Romeo would later discover that Wendy is on the wanted posters, and go on to read about the Kids Next Door's recent exploits, sparking inspiration within the boy. One night at Hogwarts, Romeo reveals to Wendy that he could never find a wand. During On The Way, Romeo decides to join the Kids Next Door when Wendy gives him a flyer at Hogwarts, hoping to meet Chris Uno. He would join Sector MG alongside Wendy and other mages, Kiki Yamaka, Oliver Orson, Philip Blakely (a non-mage), and Wendy herself. Sector MG wishes Wendy the best before she leaves in Seven Lights: The Last. After the restoration of the universe, Romeo dances with Wendy on Coruscant. In Field Day!, Romeo participates in the Home-Run Contest. In Sector MG, Sector MG battles Mother Mae-Eye and defeat her with help from their new teammate, Hat Kid. Romeo later participates in Heaven's Arena, and is able to clear multiple floors with unknowing help from Wendy's magic cheers. However, Rob Lucci senses this and attacks Romeo, forcing Wendy to admit the truth, and Lucci would have attacked Wendy had Saitama not stopped him. Wendy apologizes for not telling Romeo, but he forgives her. Later, Sector MG protect Beach City from an invasion by the Boogey Pirates, wherein Romeo struggles to fight Azula. They later protect Motorville from Garfield Schurr's attack as Romeo KO's the villain. ''Fairy Tail'' Fanfics In Wendy's Mistake, Romeo finds the shrunken Wendy with Carla at Fairy Beach, informing her that his dad let him know of her condition and wanted to know she was okay. Sensing Wendy's sheepish mood, Carla asks Romeo to take her around and show everyone else she's alright, and Romeo agrees, much to Wendy's embarrassment. He doesn't carry her long before Wendy feels horribly sheepish before him, and asks him to set her in the shade. He complies and walks away, but is later shocked to hear Wendy will keep shrinking if she isn't fixed soon. Romeo accompanies Elfman, Mirajane, and Levy to Worth Woodsea, where Romeo is asked to find four Banyangrove Leaves. He succeeds, and everyone returns to the guild to place their ingredients in the Growth Potion. As it is heating, Romeo asks Wendy if she wants to go on a quest tomorrow, and she agrees before Romeo leaves to find his dad, possibly at the bathhouse. The city is later attacked by Cassandra and Maya, and Romeo saves Levy before she gets crushed. They return to Fairy Tail to protect Wendy, and when the child begins to shrink away, Romeo cries. He becomes joyed when Natsu manages to save her, later to be brought to normal size. In A Day at the Bathhouse, Romeo is invited to the girls' tub at the bathhouse, and he finds himself in an awkward situation with all the naked Fairy Girls. After accidentally falling on Wendy, an ashamed Romeo races to the locker room. Wendy meets him as Romeo explains his shame for liking girls due to why his mom left Dad. Wendy comforts him in saying that all boys feel what he feels, and girls, too. The other Fairy Girls join in to comfort Romeo, and he would return to their spring in a more comfortable fashion. Appearance Romeo has dark-purple hair and deep blue eyes. He is muscular for his age and wears an open dark-red robe with white edges, along with green pants that end below the knees. He wears brown boots and an orange scarf. Personality Romeo is a kind boy who always works hard and tries to be stronger to not only support his team, but to make up for his lack of a wand by combining bending with magic. He is attracted to pretty older girls, a trait he is ashamed by as he fears becoming like his father. Powers Romeo is a magical firebender who, using magic, can make his flames appear in many different colors and affects. His purple fire can stick to things, yellow fire stinks, pink fire can soften foes, and blue fire can freeze. Weaknesses Because Romeo does not have a wand, it consumes more energy to use magic and bending at the same time. Stories He's Appeared *Wendy's Mistake *A Day at the Bathhouse *Friends Forever *Seven Lights: The Side Stories **Seven Lights: The Last (ending) *Field Day! *Sector MG Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Males Category:Firebenders Category:Magic Users Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Marvell Family Category:Sector MG Members Category:Martial Artists Category:Vice-Leaders